


It's Tradition, Darling

by Jour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beefcake Sokka, Cuddling, Found Family, Golden boy Sokka, Insecure Zuko, M/M, Sokka has no brain to mouth filter, Sokka proves himself, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph bullies with love, Uncle trusts Toph to represent him well, Zuko appreciates Sokka's muscles, and Toph takes her job seriously, dramalord Zuko, family traditions, h/c barely, lots of hand holding, she's enjoying herself a little too much, tiny bit of angst just a pinch, too seriously, two dumb boys out on a date in the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jour/pseuds/Jour
Summary: It’s Fire Nation tradition for one’s family to vet their child’s suitors before allowing them to begin a courtship.Uncle finds out that Sokka’s been courting Zuko.Busy with matters in Ba Sing Se, he sends a representative in his stead.He sends Toph.Sokka really, really wants to take Zuko out on a date, so it’d be really, really awesome if Toph would stop making it so difficult for him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1408





	It's Tradition, Darling

* * *

Wow, Sokka thinks, Zuko sure looks pretty like this. 

His long hair is in a half bun while the rest drapes over his shoulders like a delicate silk shawl. It’s summertime and the Fire Lord wears a light robe that’s tastefully tied at the waist, showing enough collarbone to make a man weak in the knees. 

Best of all - he looks excited to see Sokka. 

‘Hi,’ Zuko mouths silently at him with a tiny smile. 

Sokka wants to go right up and maybe kiss him on the cheek, or take his hand to make him blush but - there’s something of A Situation standing between him and Zuko. 

“Well, well, well” Toph says, “who do we have here?” She bares her teeth in a wickedly sharp smile. Like her words, what should have seemed friendly instead comes off like Sokka’s about to be skinned alive. Anyone else, Sokka wouldn’t have blinked. 

But if there’s anything he knows about Toph it’s that there’s absolutely nothing predictable about her. 

“Toph. It’s me.” Sokka tries. 

“Me who?” Toph questions with the innocence of a savage catgator. “You’ll have to help a blind girl out.” 

“You know who I am!”

“State your name and business anyway.” 

“Oh for - It’s Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. You know. Your friend. We did this thing once where we saved the world together.” 

“And your business?”

“Toph!” Sokka wails, “We’re buddies!” 

The guards standing on either side of the door snicker.

Toph pointedly examines her nails and stays silent, which is such an intimidation tactic that’s not even _fair_ , she must’ve picked it up from Mai and Sokka would call her out on it but it’s really _working_ , dammit. 

Sokka sighs. “I’m here to take Zuko out for a meal in the city.” 

“Oh ho!” Toph cackles, reaching behind her to smack Zuko on the arm a few times. He barely winces, which, impressive. “You’re here for our little Zuzu!” 

“Yes, now do you mind stepping aside so we can be on our way?” Sokka asks while hoping for nothing. He knows better. 

Toph puts her hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side. “Well now. You know I can’t do that. Uncle Iroh has entrusted me with vetting any and all of Zuzu’s suitors and I don’t intend to let him or this esteemed royal lineage down.” 

“You literally helped take down the last Fire Lord - “

“Esteemed!” Toph cries. “Are you saying that any old rando walking down the street would be good enough for our Zuzu?” 

“No! Of course not!” 

“Then there are certain _traditions_ that must be followed. Isn’t that right Zuko?”

Zuko hesitantly looks between Toph and Sokka. “Well,” he starts, “technically yes.” At Toph’s grin he hastens to add “But Sokka doesn’t have to -” 

Toph puts her hand right over his entire face.

“Oh but Sokka does. He’s your suitor, is he not?”

Zuko turns red and stammers from behind her hand. “Oh, uhm.. I don’t…” 

“I am.” Sokka firmly states, not wanting Zuko to have any doubt in that. A tiny grin blooms across Zuko’s face and Sokka gets hit right in the center of his squishy feelings. 

“Then the first thing he must do is offer a token worthy of the family.” Toph trills, clearly delighted with her position. The little menace. She points at Sokka. “Don’t think I’m going to skimp on the rules just because I’m not Fire Nation. Uncle Iroh made sure to thoroughly fill me in as the representative of this family.” 

Sokka opens his mouth to put up a token protest, because he just wants to be holding Zuko’s hand and taking him to dinner already, Tui and La, but then he glances at Zuko. 

Zuko’s got that look on his face that makes him look squirmy but trying not to be. He’s fighting down a smile and sneaking looks at Toph with this cautiously adoring expression like he can’t believe his luck. 

_Oh._

Family tradition. Fuck. 

Zuko probably assumed he’d never get to have this. Or more accurately, that there’d never be someone who cared enough to do this for him. 

“Yes of course, a token.” Sokka clears his throat, desperately regrouping. “I brought these flowers for Zuko.” He offers the rather thick bouquet in his hands. He’s been gripping it for a while, it looks a little droopy. 

Toph scoffs. “Flowers? You think a measly bunch of vegetation overgrowth is worthy?” She grabs the bouquet and throws it behind her at Zuko, who catches it and cradles it close. “Try again.” 

She slams the door shut with a stomp of her foot. 

The last thing Sokka sees is Zuko glancing up at him from behind his flowers, eyes in a soft curve. 

Sokka huffs. Worthy huh? He can do worthy, just you wait Toph. 

Sokka will do anything to see Zuko happy, because he’s a sucker like that. 

-

Next, Sokka brings a beautiful flowy silk scarf he buys at the market. It’s a deep regal red that fades gradually down the length. Premium Fire Nation silk, the vendor had promised. Feels like water on the skin. Sure to make any beauty look like royalty. Well, Sokka thinks, Zuko’s already royalty so it can only go up from there right? 

“Pah!” Toph spits with obvious mirth. “Have you seen Zuzu’s closet? Our boy has more outfits than Uncle has blends of tea.” 

Sokka deflates. That’s true. Zuko does have a lot of clothes. And he really looks so good in all of them, _so good_ \- 

The door slams in his face. Again. 

“Toph!” He cries, “It’s a really good scarf. Can’t a guy get some friendship loyalty here?”

“It’s precisely because we’re friends!” Toph shouts back through the door. “I know you and your playboy ways!” 

“Playboy?!” Sokka sputters. 

“We all know you pull on the regular.”

Okay fair. That’s not something he can help though, the girls and the boys just love Sokka. 

But when Sokka’s all in on someone, he’s all in. And he is very much all in on Zuko. Like wow, to an embarrassing degree. Katara and Dad made fun of him for daydreaming just this morning. 

He sighs. “I’ll be back.”

Guard Kuan pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. Sokka sighs again.

“Thanks buddy.” 

-

“Set of rare play scrolls?”

“Pass.”

-

“One of a kind, handmade Pai Sho set passed down from Shu family nobility?”

“Don’t make me laugh.” 

-

Sokka is out of ideas. What does one get for the literal royal family? He stands at the doorstep with another failed attempt, some gold trinket he’s found at the market. 

Toph stands with her feet planted wide and arms cross. 

“Come on Snoozles.” 

“Toph I’m trying I promise, can you just give me a tiny tiny hint maybe?” 

“That’s cheating, and you know what we do with cheaters right?” She gestures behind her at Zuko. “Show him the fire torture thing.” 

Zuko shakes his head quickly. “There is no fire torture thing.” 

Sokka groans. Runs a hand down his face. Peeks out between his fingers. 

Zuko’s doing something weird. He keeps sending Sokka emphatic looks before glancing at Toph. Is he trying to tell Sokka something? It would help if his eyes looked less crazy. He’s trying to point forward with his chin now, at Toph - ohhhhhhhh. 

-

“They’re the Water Tribe treats you like so much.” He places the box in Toph’s hands, letting her get a feel for it. 

The first time Toph had gotten a taste of the powdered little almond cakes she’d gone back for seconds, then thirds, then fourths. Gran Gran had been delighted and kept patting her hands and asking if she’d like more. Then she’d turned to Iroh sitting next to Toph and shoved more cakes at him without even asking, the way he was bulldozing through them. 

“It’s the last of it that I’ve brought over. I helped Gran Gran make them myself.” 

It’s hard getting the comforts of home from all the way across the nations. It’s not something money can buy. Toph knows. 

Toph opens the box. Hands one to Zuko. Takes a bite out of one herself. 

From the corner of his eye, Sokka sees the guard give him a surreptitious thumbs up. 

“Okay,” She says around a mouthful, “you can come in.” 

\- 

Sokka kneels across the low table from Toph and Zuko. He shifts nervously on the pillow under him. But that’s stupid, it’s just Toph and it’s just Zuko. What does he have to be nervous about, even with Toph’s newfound determination to make his life as hard as possible? He meets Zuko’s eyes. They’re so gold reflected off the sunlight streaming in. So elegant. And Zuko’s been settling in so nicely after the war, he’s lost a lot of the tension and anger that he always had to carry around with him, he’s looking at Sokka with such tenderness and Sokka’s well on his way to being a goner -

“So,” Toph drawls. “What qualities do you bring to the table? What makes you the right man?” 

“You know all my qualities already but I’m assuming you want me to list them out anyway?” 

“Catching on quickly, Snoozles. There might be hope for you yet.” 

“I’m good with a boomerang,” 

“Eh. You’re okay with a boomerang.” Toph wiggles her hand back and forth. “Your success rate is like 50% at best.” 

“Okay I’m going to pretend that didn’t hurt. I’m good with a sword, Zuko likes swords don’t you Zuko?” 

Zuko nods enthusiastically. “I like swords.” 

Toph wrinkles her nose. “Gross.”

“What- I’m- real swords, Toph! Like space sword!” 

Toph stares slightly to the right of his face, which is unnerving, she knows how to pretend to look people in the face goddammit, this is another power move, why does she have so many? 

Toph lets out a bored sigh. “Next.” 

“I’m the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I helped discover the Avatar, then we _all helped him save the world_ , if you recall, I’m a bit of an intellect if I do say so myself, I’m the plan guy, the jokes guy, good at inventing stuff, I write poetry-”

“You write street poetry at best.” 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with street poetry.” 

“Our Zuko has refined tastes, he likes literature from the old masters.”

“And I totally respect that, I know Zuko likes plays, I’ll take him to all the boring plays he wants, I won’t even fall asleep-” 

“That’s true Zuzu, they are boring.” Toph concedes. 

Zuko droops. “They’re not boring. They’re beautiful and romantic.” His bottom lip sticks out just a bit, looking all shiny, spirits is that a _pout,_ Sokka is a strong man but he might not be strong enough for this. 

“What I mean is,” Sokka clears his throat, “what I mean is I’m going to treat him right. I promise. I’ll do right by him Toph, you know me, you know I will.” 

Toph is quiet for a moment. “Zuko, will you give us the room?” 

Zuko looks hesitant all of a sudden. 

“Don’t worry Sparky. Sokka doesn’t scare off easily.” 

Zuko reaches out and takes her hand. “Okay,” he says softly, “I trust you.” He squeezes once and lets go, walking out of the room. 

Then it’s just Toph and Sokka in the room. 

Sokka swallows. “So… what’s up?” he offers lamely.

“Look Sokka.” Toph spreads her hands out on the table. “You’re one of my very best friends, and I love you. But I’m not sure you realize what it means to date Zuko.”

Sokka sits up straighter. Toph huffs out a breath and continues. 

“Zuko’s not… he’s not used to easy love like you are. A lot of people who were meant to give him it naturally, they didn’t, you know? He tries really hard because he thinks he has to earn it over and over again, that if he messes up just one time we’ll just leave him. He thinks our affection hangs on by a very thin thread. I’m just worried, what it might do to him, if you decide you’re not serious about him after all.” 

Sokka takes a moment to quietly sit in this information, giving it due consideration. He’s so glad for Toph. He’s so, so glad for her.

“Thank you for telling me this,” Sokka finally says. Toph looks worried. “Hey Toph, I’m serious. I’m really glad he has you to look out for him.”

“Yea well between me and Uncle he’s still a reckless handful.” 

“Like you’re any different,” Sokka grins. 

Toph grins back, sharp. “Yea but I’ve got harder edges. Zuko, for all his bite, is at his core a bit of a softie.” 

“I know,” he says. 

“You haven’t been with someone like him before.”

“I haven’t.” This is true as well.

Toph rests her chin on her left hand, leaning on it. Sokka reaches out and takes her other hand. “I know I can’t promise anything, but I can tell you that right now I’m all in,” he says.

“Okay.”

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

-

Toph sees them off at the palace gates. 

“Have him back at a respectable time, you heathen,” she says. Zuko coughs out a small laugh. 

“I will have him back at the most respectful of times, you have my word,” Sokka eagerly replies. 

Toph points at Guard Kuan. “He has my eyes on you.” Guard Kuan obediently pins his gaze on Sokka. 

“Are you watching him?” Toph demands. 

“Yes, Madam, I am.” Guard Kuan dutifully replies, keeping his eyes on Sokka, which is, unsettling, okay, but he can work with it. 

“See you later Toph,” Zuko says affectionately. He takes a step towards Sokka before pivoting back and wrapping her up in a hug. “Don’t terrorize my staff too much while I’m gone. Eat whatever you want in the kitchens.” He says into her hair. 

“I’ll terrorize whoever I want,” Toph huffs, but she’s smiling into his shoulder. 

-

“Where do you want to eat?” Sokka asks, happy to be out of the palace at last. 

Zuko pulls self-consciously at his robes as they walk, seemingly unable to meet Sokka’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Sokka says, reaching out to tug gently at the ends of Zuko’s hair, “are you nervous? Don’t be nervous, it’s just me.” 

Zuko swats his hand away, scowling. “I’m _not_!” He grumps. 

“You are!” Sokka crows, delighted. “Aww c’mere, it’s okay I promise I’ll be nice.” Sokka attempts to sling an arm around him. Zuko’s cheeks get red, and he shoves Sokka bodily away. 

“‘I’m not NERVOUS, stop making fun of me!” 

Sokka tries to muffle his laughter, stumbling. Okay, maybe the temper hasn’t mellowed out completely. Zuko grumbles and stalks ahead. 

Sokka catches up to him, leaning over to try and get a good look at Zuko’s face. Zuko glares pointedly away. 

“Hey,” Sokka says, placating. “Can I hold your hand?” He holds out his hand. 

Zuko keeps up the facade of surliness for a few more seconds. 

“...Yea,” he finally says, and shoves his hand into Sokka’s. Sokka grins.

They walk in a companionable silence, hands swinging lightly between them. 

“I found a new place I want to show you,” Zuko says. 

“Can’t wait,” Sokka agrees easily. 

Zuko side eyes him. “You’re not worried you’ll hate it? That it’ll be too spicy?” 

“I trust you. Besides, if I hate it then we’ll just get a second dinner somewhere else.” Sokka takes advantage of Zuko’s surprise by pulling his hand in, folding it into his own elbow. There. Now Zuko’s tucked up close, just how he wanted. 

Zuko grumbles perfunctorily before settling right in. Yeah, Sokka’s got his number.

They come up on the busy market road. It’s as bustling as always, vendors shouting about their wares and children running around. 

Zuko and Sokka squeeze into the mess. Sokka has an easier time getting through crowds now that he’s older and finally bulked up like the rest of the Water Tribe warriors.

And if he did a few extra push ups before heading over to the Palace, who’s to know? 

Zuko certainly doesn’t mind, if the way he’s eyeing up his biceps and shoulders as Sokka pushes through the crowd is any indication. 

Zuko mumbles something. 

“What?” Sokka leans down to hear him better. 

“Your tattoos…” Zuko says into his ear, “you got new ones.” 

Sokka looks down at his upper arm, smiling at the new geometric design that wraps around like a band. “Yeah, Dad did it last time I went home. You like it?”

Zuko’s tongue darts out, small and quick to swipe at his lips. Sokka tracks the movement. He doubts Zuko’s even aware he did it. 

“Yeah,” Zuko finally says with a visible swallow. “Yeah it, it looks good. On you.”

Sokka tilts his head slyly towards him. “Does it make me look strong?” he asks, flexing.

Zuko turns bright red. “Shut up!” 

“Does it make me look rugged? Wildly handsome?” 

“Shut UP!” Zuko throws a loose punch at Sokka’s side, which ow, still kinda hurt. 

“Do you wanna touch it?” Sokka presses, because he apparently has no regard for his own personal well being. 

Zuko tugs him suddenly, pulling him out of the flow of traffic and next to the wall of a nearby building. 

He brings his hand up to hover above the tattoo, raising his head to meet Sokka’s eyes. Sokka gives an encouraging nod. Zuko places his fingers right in the middle of it, light and so, so gentle. He traces along the sharp, thick lines, following them all the way around. 

Sokka ruins the moment when he can no longer resist flexing. Sue him.

Fully expecting Zuko to pull away and maybe punch him again, Sokka is shocked when instead Zuko darts both hands around the (considerable) bulge of his bicep for a quick squeeze before hiding his hands back in his sleeves like he’d done something wrong. 

Sokka raises an eyebrow at him.

Zuko blushes _again_ , spirits, and then slowly. Just. 

Tilts. Forward. Right. Into. Sokka’s. Shoulder. 

Sokka cannot believe his luck. 

Zuko continues to hide his face in Sokka’s shoulder and Sokka wraps both his arms around his waist, pulling him in. “Stop,” he says, peppering the side of Zuko’s face with kisses, “Stop, this is so cute I’m going to die.”

Zuko makes a sound of mortification and Sokka laughs. “It’s okay,” he cooes, “it’s okay, I know, they’re big muscles right? You like how strong they are don’t you? You couldn’t help yourself right?” 

Zuko screams into his shoulder, where he refuses to emerge. “STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!” 

Sokka cracks up, trying his best to keep Zuko close while he struggles to get enough distance to punch Sokka in the stomach. They’re quickly devolving into very sloppy wrestling when a chipper voice interrupts them.

“Flowers for the Fire Lord?” 

They both look down. A little girl dressed in red is holding a handful of pale purple flowers. She’s got some braided into her hair too. She looks up at them with a hopeful expression. 

“Does the Fire Lord’s companion want to buy some lovely flowers for him?” The girl looks now at Sokka alone, the little saleswoman. 

Sokka bends down. “Tell you what,” he says, “I’ll buy however many you can braid into his hair.” 

“Deal!” She says immediately, grabbing his hand and giving it a hearty pump. She turns to Zuko expectantly. 

Zuko drops down to sit right onto the ground in front of her. She gets to work, her tiny hands undoing his half knot and brushing the hair that cascades down into his face with her fingers. 

She nimbly gathers up strands and begins weaving the little flowers in as she goes, chattering away at Zuko about what she’s doing and how she’s doing it. Zuko listens intently, and answers seriously when prompted. 

Sokka watches the braids quickly begin to form, and something in him softens as Zuko keeps completely still for the little hands even as they brush against his face and neck. 

“All done!” She says, running around to Zuko’s front to check her work. She’s put half his hair back up, but it’s in a ponytail instead of a bun. Twin thin braids run from either side of his temple into the ponytail, laced with flowers. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty?” She asks Sokka. 

“He does,” Sokka agrees, and when he hands her the well deserved money she tugs him down to her level to whisper in his ear. 

“You should tell him he looks pretty a lot so that he’ll like you more,” she whispers. 

“I certainly will,” he promises.

“Thank you,” Zuko says to her formally. Then he slips her an extra coin, the big softie. 

“Thank _you_ Fire Lord Zuko!” She says and throws herself at his legs for a hug before darting away back into the crowds. 

“You do look pretty,” Sokka tells him. 

Zuko rolls his eyes and grabs Sokka’s hand, pulling him forward. “Come on.” 

As Zuko leads him through the market, various voices call out in greeting. 

“Fire Lord Zuko! So nice to see you out today!”

“Fire Lord Zuko, I hope you are doing well!” 

“Fire Lord Zuko, who is your handsome companion?”

Zuko sends small smiles and waves to each person who speaks to him, but Sokka takes the last question. 

“Sokka!” He calls out, “Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!”

“Sokka of Team Avatar?” 

“The very one!” Sokka replies, always happy to be recognized. 

“Well, well, well” an eldery voice says, and Zuko pulls Sokka to a stop. 

They’re standing in front of a stand full of tea sets. The vendor is a hunched old woman with short white hair. She sits in a chair by her wares, both hands perched on top of a cane.“Fire Lord Zuko,” she continues, “have you found yourself a gentleman suitor?” 

“Hello Min,” Zuko says. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Sokka of Team Avatar.” She considers him. “You’ve grown to be quite a strapping young fellow.” 

“He sure has,” another voice pipes up. A small crowd of vendors has gathered near Min’s table, elderly men and women looking eagerly at them. 

“Yes he’s much better looking than I’ve seen in the paintings,” a tiny old woman says. 

“I don’t look good in paintings?” Sokka asks, frowning. He’ll have to get that fixed. 

“Well you certainly didn’t look as strong and tall as you do now.” 

“They probably painted him as a teenager,” Zuko offers. A round of agreement. 

“You take good care of the Fire Lord now,” a man with a long white beard pats him on the shoulder, “we need him in good health.” 

“And we want him to be happy!” Min adds. “Yes, yes!” Several other voices chime in. 

“You can count on me,” Sokka says, looking fondly at Zuko and resting an arm around his waist. Zuko doesn’t look at him and remains silent. 

“Ah, young courtship,” Min says sagely. Then she claps her hands. “Now, I’ve gotten a new batch of hand crafted tea sets. Would you like to see them?”

Zuko does. He looks over them carefully before selecting a smooth green set with white trimmings. 

“For Uncle,” he explains to Sokka. “Please have it sent to the Palace,” he says to Min, handing over payment. 

“I’ll send it the usual way then,” she says, then looks at Sokka slyly through the corners of her eyes. “Enjoy the rest your evening, may you have a blessed courtship.” 

“Good _BYE_ Min!” 

Zuko storms off to the next stall. 

Sokka grins at Min. “Thanks for the blessing!” She waves him off, and he hurries after Zuko. 

He finds Zuko in front of a table laden with leatherware holding three straps of different colors and patterns.

“Those look nice,” Sokka says, “well made.” 

“They’re for your bag,” Zuko says, “so you can switch out the style of your strap.” 

Sokka is surprised. “For me?” 

“Yeah.” Zuko turns to the vendor, passing him the straps along with a few coins. He asks for these to be sent to the palace as well. 

They walk down the rest of the street in this way, stopping here for a trinket for Aang, picking up a scroll for Katara, a vial of lotion for Toph. Sokka gives his opinions, and picks up a few things himself as well, never one to pass up shopping.

“It’s good to support the local businesses,” Zuko explains when he sees Sokka eyeing him thoughtfully. 

“I think it’s sweet. I think you’re sweet.” 

“Come on,” Zuko says, “we’re here.” 

They stop in front of a shop with a newly painted wooden sign hanging above that reads “Guo’s Travels”. The sound of sizzling can be heard, and a delicious aroma floats out into the street.

“It’s owned by a guy from the Earth Kingdom. He’s traveled across all the nations and picked up a bunch of different cooking styles, which he combines. One of his specialties is smoked meat, Water Tribe style.” 

Sokka could propose on the spot, he really could. 

“I could kiss you,” he says instead, and pulls Zuko right into the shop. 

-

They leave Guo’s with full bellies. Sokka still wants to cry thinking of the tender, juicy smoked meat he’s just had. 

“You liked it?” Zuko asks, somehow still unsure.

“I loved it,” Sokka promises. “You know me so well.” 

Zuko smiles to himself, pleased. 

“I have one more place I want to show you.” 

-

The place Zuko takes him to turns out to be a wide, spacious stone platform built into the side of a mountain. It overlooks the city, and has a view unobscured by trees. 

From this high, the lights of the buildings below glitter and wink like so many candles in the darkening sky. Sokka and Zuko find a place at the railing to lean on, away from the few others scattered around. 

A warm night, a full belly. A beautiful boy by his side. Sokka hasn’t felt this content in a long time. 

Zuko looks radiant, a healthy glow high on his cheeks from the climb up. Sokka reaches out to brush a stray piece of hair from his face. At the touch, Zuko turns his gaze away from the city below. 

“It’s a bit of a secret spot,” he says gesturing around him. “Not too many people know about it.

“Thank you for showing me,” Sokka murmurs. Zuko looks uncomfortable.

“Yes. I thought. I thought you might find it useful for, for future reference. It might. Impress your dates. If you brought them here.” 

Sokka’s thoughts grind to a halt. 

“What?” he asks. 

Zuko clears his throat, looking down. He speaks in that same halting way. “Well, you know. It’s a nice spot, to bring somebody new to. It’s pretty romantic.” 

“Zuko,” he says slowly, “what the fuck are you talking about.” 

“For your dates,” Zuko repeats, desperate. 

“What do you think this is?” 

“A date,” Zuko says, “I know what this is. You take girls and guys on a nice night out, they always have a good time, and then you move on. I know.”

Spirits. 

“Is that what you heard? ” Sokka asks. 

“Yes. And I _have_ had a good time, it’s been, it’s been wonderful.” Zuko reassures him, looking miserable.

Sokka closes his eyes for a moment. 

“Zuko,” he tries, “sweetheart. The dates I go on with those people are casual, and while we both do have fun, there’s no expectation from either party for it to continue. It’s not serious.”

“I understand,” Zuko whispers. 

“No. I don’t think you do. This,” he gestures between the two of them, “isn’t casual. I’m serious about you.” 

“What?” Zuko asks this time, confusion dancing across his face.

“Why would you think I wasn’t serious? Why did you think I just went through all of that with Toph?” 

“I thought,” Zuko stammers, “well I thought that you knew how much it meant, to me, and that you felt bad. Because no one else is ever going to do that for me. So you were just being nice.” 

Sokka can feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces. 

“Baby,” he says, picking up Zuko’s hand and kissing the back of it, “a million other people would be so willing to go through a lot worse for you. But they don’t get to, because I do. Okay? And I’m so, so thankful because I know I’m lucky to get to be the guy that courts you. I’m not stupid enough to screw that up.” 

Zuko looks like he’s about to cry. Zuko’s a bit of an easy crier in private, Sokka’s learned over the years. 

Sokka wraps him up in his arms. “I’d never be able to go on just one date with you sweetheart. That’d never be enough for me. I want to go on as many dates as you’ll allow me.” 

“Oh,” Zuko sniffles into his shirt. 

Sokka laughs a little, charmed “Come on, think about it. You’ve been one of my best friends for years before this. I wouldn’t give that up for nothing. I’m so, so serious about you. I want whatever you can give me.” 

He does. He’s already gone, gone, gone on this precious, precious boy. He can already tell. 

Sokka’s done for. 

-

Toph is waiting for them at the front gates. 

“Really cutting it close on the respectable time, Sokka.” 

“How did you know we were getting back?” Sokka demands. 

Toph points to Guard Kuan. “I told you, he’s had my eyes on you.” 

Sokka is mildly impressed. 

“Did you have a good time?” she asks Zuko. 

“Yes,” Zuko says, smiling. 

Toph narrows her eyes. “Hang on, have you been crying?” She jabs a finger into Sokka’s chest. “Did you make Zuzu cry?” 

“Just a little!” Sokka cries throwing his hands up in a shield, “it was good crying.” 

Zuko looks a bit put out at being caught. “It was good crying,” he agrees. 

Toph crosses her arms. 

“Next time I want there to be no crying.” 

“But Zuko loves crying,” Sokka whines. 

“That’s true. You’re a bit of a drama queen Zuzu.” 

“Am NOT!” Zuko yells, stomping his foot. 

Toph raises an eyebrow. 

Zuko wilts, sullen. “I’m the Fire Lord. I’ll cry if I want to.” 

“Yeah okay dramalord.” 

“So,” Sokka says, “this means you approve of a next time?” 

“Oh,” A grin spreads menacingly across Toph’s face, sending shivers down Sokka’s spine. “There’s a whole ‘nother set of trials to get through before you get a next time.” 

“What...what are the trials?” Sokka asks, acting like a person who wants to know the answer to that question. 

Guard Kuan is intensely trying to tell Sokka something with his eyes, but Sokka isn’t picking up what he’s trying to put down. 

Toph cackles. 

“The family has to know if you’re capable of holding your own and protecting our Zuzu should the need arise.” 

She cracks her knuckles. Jerks her neck once to the side. Gets into a low stance. 

“Welcome to the physical trials Snoozles.” 

The ground beneath Sokka rumbles, and suddenly he’s flying through the air and landing on his backside. He scrambles to stand back up, turning and running. 

Pillars of stone shoot up in front of him, blocking his path every time he tries to zig zag away. He takes one to the face, breath coming out of him in a huff. He tries to step to the side and stumbles over a jut of stone. 

“Charge, guards!” He hears Toph scream. “Charge!” 

Sokka turns just in time to see his favorite guard give an apologetic grimace before drawing his sword and charging. 

“TOPH!” He screams, “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?”

“YES!” She screams back. 

“BUT WE’RE PALS!” 

“WHAT’S A LITTLE FRIENDLY MURDER ATTEMPT BETWEEN PALS?” 

The things Sokka will do for love. He scrambles for the gate. “BYE ZUKO!” He calls over his shoulder. 

“Bye Sokka!” Zuko calls back happily, “I had a great time!” 

-

That night, Zuko sits on his large bed, bumping shoulders with Toph. 

“Thanks for being Uncle’s representative.” 

“Please,” she scoffs, “I would have volunteered. I love a good excuse to visit you, especially if it involves torturing Sokka.” 

Zuko draws her closer, gently pulling her head onto his shoulder. 

“You’re my family Toph. You don’t need an excuse to visit me.” 

Toph is quiet. 

“I want to make sure you’re okay. I like that I get to watch out for you.” 

“Toph,” Zuko says, hugging her tightly. “You know you’re my family right? Like real, true, honest family. I would do anything for you. I love you.” 

Toph brings her arms up to hug him back, just as tight. 

“Okay,” she says, “Okay. You’re my family too.” 

“Uncle wouldn’t have asked you to come otherwise. It really is a family tradition. Outsiders aren’t allowed to do it.” 

Toph sniffles and wipes her eyes. She puts on a wobbly smile. 

“Now we’re both dramalords.” 

Zuko falls back, cuddling her close. She burrows into him, holding on. 

“Yeah,” he says, “it must run in the family.” 

-

It’s pitch black outside when a loud thud wakes Zuko up from his sleep. 

He shoots up in bed with a gasp, lighting a flame in his hand and looking around. 

From the floor beneath his window, Sokka climbs up from where he’s obviously rolled onto the ground. 

“Hi,” Sokka grins, “did you miss me?” 

“How did you get past my guards?” Zuko asks, bewildered. 

“Oh I didn’t get past them,” Sokka says proudly, “I paid them off.” 

Zuko blinks. 

“Aren’t you a master strategist?”

“Yeah I am. And this was by far the easiest and most effective strategy.” 

Zuko peers behind Sokka as if he could squint out the window and down below to the ground. 

“I should be concerned that my guards are so easily paid off.” 

Sokka waves his hand around lazily. “Please, I’m a special case. Those guys know me, we’re pals. I get invited to go drinking with them all the time.” 

Zuko does the blinking thing again. After a moment, he puts out the flame in his hand and the only source of light is the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

“...Yes.” Zuko whispers at last. “I did miss you.” 

That. Is too adorable. Sokka cannot handle himself. 

He throws himself onto the bed with Zuko, reaching out to wrap him in his arms. 

“Baby,” he cooes, “baby I know, you missed me, even though we just saw each other earlier today right? I missed you too, I had to come see you and make sure you knew I was coming back. I’m always going to come back for you.” 

Zuko squeaks and grabs onto the front of Sokka’s tunic. 

“Even if Toph makes you do more trials?” He asks. 

“Even if Toph makes me do a thousand more trials,” Sokka promises, kissing Zuko on the tip of his nose, his cheeks. “You’re so, so worth it darling.” 

Zuko grumbles and buries his face in Sokka’s chest. 

Sokka’s mouth is a runaway train and the brakes have been cut, there’s no stopping him now. 

“You look so pretty in your nightgown sweetheart, I’m so glad I get to see you like this. You like it when I hold you like this, right?” 

There is heat seeping through the cloth on Sokka’s chest right where Zuko’s face is buried. He should feel bad that he finds so much joy in embarrassing Zuko, but he can’t bring himself to. It’s too cute.

“Shut up.”

Sokka laughs. “You like how my arms feel around you right? You like my big muscles don’t you? Don’t worry baby, I know, I know. I’ll keep you warm and safe.” He strokes a hand down Zuko’s back to the curve of his waist and squeezes.

“I hate you,” Zuko mutters, but brings a sneaky hand up anyway to rest right over the tattoo on Sokka’s bicep. 

Yeah, Sokka’s totally got his number. 

It’s worth it, he thinks, drifting off the sleep. It’s worth it for the beautiful boy in his arms. 

-

It’s still worth it the next morning, even when Toph wakes him up with a foot to his backside.

  
  


* * *

_meanwhile in Ba Sing Se..._

Uncle nodding to himself sagely, reading the latest update from Toph. Ah yes, he thinks, I've chosen well. Nice one Iroh. 

Please talk to me, I love talking about these dumb boys and would like more people to do it with. Open invitation to also slide into my messages on [tumblr @arejour](https://arejour.tumblr.com/)


End file.
